When Darkness Rules
by Skystar901
Summary: Zelda AU where Link and Zelda have been friends for a long time, so no Kokori Forest until later When Ganondorf takes over Hyrule with Zelda as his bride, it's up to the chosen by the goddesses to save the world...but there is just one little glitch... He has to do it as a Shadow Creature...
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that randomly popped into my head while I was browsing Legend of Zelda fanfics, ok, here is the story in a nutshell;**

 **Ganondorf converts Zelda to the Dark side; they take over the world, turning those who help them into Shadow Beings. Link; being the Hero tries to stop them, but gets turned into a Shadow Being himself (basically, he get turned into a nice version of Dark Link). Ganondorf orders that Link be placed in a dungeon cell, but Zelda counters her husband (yes, they are married) and forces Link to be kept in the room with the Light Force, saying he can either join them and live, or touch the Tri-Force and most likely die, since there is now darkness in his heart and life-force.**

 **So, coming soon! /\ /_\**

 _ **When Darkness Rules**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen Hero lay shivering on the cold floor of the Holy Chamber. The only light in the room seemed to come from the three glowing triangles that were floating in the center of the dark chamber; twirling and almost chasing each other in some sort of game. Even though he tried not to think about what had jut happened; he remembered...clear as day.

* * *

The Hero of the Goddesses, or whatever you wanted to call him was having a majorly bad day.

First, he wandered around in caves that seemed to have an endless supply of Keese*, and then, when he finally reached Hyrule Castle; Zelda wouldn't even see him! The guards kept muttering something about her having accepted a wedding proposal from some Gerudo, who Link had never even heard of!

Then, when he finally sneaked into the castle, using the old route he had used when he was younger and first met the princess; he couldn't believe what he saw!  
A young woman was sitting at Zelda's desk. She was wearing a black robe that covered everything, except her face, and even that was all wrong! First of all, her skin was majorly pale, her hair was a deep purple, almost black, and her eyes seemed to glow blood red! Worst of all; she was having a lively conversation with a man; who for some reason had...green skin?

Anyway; almost as soon as the Hero saw the image, he turned; and tried to make a getaway, but of course there just HAD to be a stupid cat tail right where he put his boot. Needless to say; he was caught by the shadowed version of Princess Zelda.

* * *

To say the Shadow-Being who seemed to be replacing the princess was angry, would be an understatement. she was furious that the 'chosen one' had snuck into her private chambers! the arrogance!

No wonder her husband, and king wanted to get rid of him.

* * *

Shadow Zelda had thrown him into the dungeon of course. then; he had spent half an hour just trying to decided what to do with him!

Link had almost fallen asleep; when suddenly, she grabbed him by his hair using Shadowed Force(1) and lifted him up. "I've got it" she whispered into his pointed ear. Her voice was silky, and the last thing her victim remembered before losing consciousness; was darkness...

 **I know...I sound like Jack at the beginning of Rise of the Guardians; which btw won the vote for my Watching Fate series...**

 **Anyway; until next time!**

 **(1) Shadowed Force means she is picking him up by using shadows.**

 ***Keese...LoZ's Zubats...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two of Watching Fate 2 is up! And on that Amazingly Cheery note, chapter Three!**

* * *

Link stared at his reflection in his sword's blade. his once golden hair was now a dark purple. his eyes were now a deep red, and he seemed to have fangs instead of teeth. he stared at his hands, and noticed the talons that replaced his fingernails. he sighed and turned away from the sword. how could the Princess of Light turned him into a Dark Being, how could she have fallen for the Lord of Darkness's ways?

Link shook his head, and sheathed his sword he looked around the room. From the looks of things, the Princess had dumped Link into the room where the Holy Triforce was kept. possibly to torture his new shadow form. but, if anything; Link felt better, just by watching the Triforce slowly turn on it's magical pedestal.

His pointed ears twitched as loud foot-steps sounded from behind the large double-doors, and he quickly slipped backwards until he was hiding in the shadows.

The doors opened with a bang, and the green-skinned man stepped into the room

"HERO!" he called out, sneering, and his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am King Lord Ganondorf. Lord of the Gerudo Desert, and soon to be King of all Hyrule.

Link didn't move, except to go deeper into the shadows.

"I suppose you are wondering about your current...condition" the man said, laughing evilly, still Link hid in the shadows, avoiding the man as much as he could

"As you have limited options, I shall tell you. I have turned your precious Princess of Light into my Dark Queen, she shall rule by my side, and I shall rule all of Hyrule!" He laughed evilly before clearing his throat and continuing "Anyway, we were in the middle of some VERY important planning, when you so RUDELY interrupted us. You were in our dungeon for a few hours, before my Queen finally decided to make you into one of our Shadow Beings. a dark, twisted version of yourself. Now, you have two options. Join us willingly, or sacrifice yourself, and die by the Light of the Tri-Force. the choice is yours. I shall return in three days, I expect a decision by then." Ganondorf turned, and walked out of the room. only when he was gone, did Link step out of the shadows.

"So I can join him or die by the Tri-Force huh?" Link muttered to himself "Well then, I choose the Tri-Force" he walked up the steps, and placed his left hand on the three glowing triangles, and let out a scream as the light force flew through his shadowed body.


	4. Chapter 4

Link was thrown back. literally, he was thrown into the wall after he touched the holy Tri-Force. he struggled to his feet, and realized that he was still alive

"Dumb Ganondorf tricked me" he muttered. then, he realized that the triforce was gone, and his left hand was glowing gold. he lifted it up, and stared at the new marking on his hand. the holy Triforce was embedded in his hand, in his mind, and in his soul.

He looked up at where it had once sat, and realized there were three fairies there now. a red one, a blue one, and a green one. they flew over to him, and began using his magic to heal him.

 _Master_

Link jumped. where had that voice come from?

then, he realized that it had come from the fairies, and he stared at them. they were flying just above his head, in a triangle formation. red on top, blue on the right, and green on the left

"M...me?" he asked them quietly

they bobbed and the voice came again

 _You have awakened us. You are the chosen by the goddesses to save this world from the darkness of Ganondorf. We shall teach you your powers, and help you to escape. you are the chosen one_

Link stared at them for a moment, no longer wincing in the light that shone from the windows

"Well, I suppose that you already know my name" he said finally "What are yours?"

The fairies quivered _We do not have names_ they said quietly _We have always been known as the golden sisters_

Link grinned "Well then, I guess I'll have to name you!"

He pointed at the red one "You'll be Din, it means Power" he pointed to the blue one "You'll be Nayru, it means Wisdom" he pointed to the green one last "And you'll be Farore, it means Courage"

The fairies began to dance around him, thanking him for their new names

Link laughed, something he had not done since he had been trapped here

"Now, you said something about escape?"

 **Ok, Link has now met 'Din' 'Nayru' and 'Farore' the fairies...or are they? if you can figure out who they are, I'll tell you all of Link's powers that he will learn READ and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks...

That's how long it took Link to master his new powers. Three long, horrible weeks. The only enjoyment that Link got was from the prospect of escape!

Finally, the three fairies said that it was time. At midnight, when the shadows were strongest, they would leave.

* * *

Link scanned the room.

 _No sign of the guards_ he whispered telepathically to the three fairies, who replied _It is time_

Link nodded, and walked to the large window, focusing on the cold feeling of shadow magic, he turned his body into a pure shadow, and slid under the window, in the crack between the window-frame and the window-sill.

As soon as he had gotten outside, he took a deep breath and relaxed, it had been so long since he had last seen the outside world, but as he looked around, he realized that, in his absence, things had gotten very bad, very fast.

The entire land seemed to be drained of any light, and shadow beings walked freely around, capturing any humans and creatures that had not yet been turned.

Link gasped, and whispered "Anju!" he had to get to the farm and find out if Anju, and her sisters Creamia and Romania were alright, but first, he had to escape the once beautiful castle, and get out into Hyrule Field. slowly, Link stepped away from the shadows, and into the...well, he couldn't exactly call it light, it was more of a bright darkness...

 **Ok guys, that's the chapter, and I am really grateful to the authors who I've been pestering for ideas, a lot of those ideas will come up in the next chapter, so again, THANKS!**

 **Oh also, if you guys could go and check out Winds of Time by HyleanBagelLoZ, I'm pretty sure the author would appreciate it, I've been helping him/her with some new chapters, so that's my excuse for not updating any of my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

 **((alright so...only five people are currently following this story so...hi to you five +anyone who comes across this randomly!))**

 **It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry. A friend of mine broke a limb, and so I had to go help him out, and then my computer decided to start acting up...yay. So I've been busy getting a new one, and transferring everything I could salvage...not a lot. Almost all of my story progress was deleted, and several re-colors I was planning on uploading to DA.**

 **Anywho, I've got a new poll up, and I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would vote**

 **Review answer time!**

 **((before you ask, no. This will only be a part of this fic, my other ones are currently way to popular, and getting WAY too many reviews for me to do this, and still have a chapter length that doesn't scare people away - also, if I already replied to you and gave you a different answer, I'm sorry I just forgot.))**

 **HylianBagel - Thanks! No problem; sorry I haven't been able to help with Winds of Time, reason above. If you are still interested in writing it, I'm still interested in helping you!  
**

 **Black Silverclaw - Thanks,I hope you come to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **Nightfrightpony - I'm continuing right now lol**

 **Alright, one last thing before I start, this is an AU, and in this AU, Link is going to fall for Anju, who I mentioned earlier is Cremia and Romani's sister. Their family is like this; Talon, Malon, Anju(Malon's daughter), Cremia(Talon's oldest daughter), and Romani(Talon's youngest daughter)**

 **Talon's wife has been dead since the birth of Romani, and Malon's husband vanished long ago, so the siblings (Talon and Malon) decided to just live together as one giant happy family, letting their daughters become sisters(no M and T did not marry)**

 **If you don't like the idea of a character who is usually depicted as Talon's daughter, being seen here as his sister. Please don't flame. my original plot consisted of the two being married.**

* * *

As he ran across the plains, Link tried not to think of how the entire realm of Hyrule had been changed during his training. Pointed ears twitching to the left, Link froze, and ran around the nearest obstacle to the right, a large pile of crates with the LonLon farm symbol on them. The crates looked like they had been through the underworld and back, which meant that they must have been there a long time. Hopefully that meant that Talon, Cremia and Romani's father had yet to be cursed, which meant that Anju might still be safe!

The three fairies were currently hidden. Din and Nayru in his magical pouch, and Farore under his hat. They had to stay hidden, for the three fairies glowed so bright, that if they were out, even for a second, a bright light would flash through the dark world, and reveal that Link had vanished.

Of course...Ganodorf, _Or is it King Ganondorf by now?_ already assumed him to be dead, so, perhaps he could pretend to be a ghost? Somehow, he doubted that would work.

* * *

 _Two Weeks, Four Days Ago_

Link had been training with the fairies for two days now, and it was now dawn of the third day **(A/N: I totally didn't realize the pun, until I came back and proof-read this chapter),  
** but for some reason, the fairies weren't appearing, they were staying hidden in the rafters, where the light they gave off was swallowed up by shadow and darkness. Link frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, before he heard a noise he had hoped never to hear again. The thumping of heavy footsteps falling as a large being walked towards the room. Link swore, how could he have forgotten Ganondorf's promise? That he would return on the third day to have Link either join him, or die.

Muttering under his breath a variety of curses aimed at Ganondorf, Link dove for the shadows. He had only had two days training on how to hide in them, but he hoped that would be enough, as he let the shadows crawl up his skin, until he was completely covered in them, and standing in the farthest corner from the door.

As the wide double doors were unlocked, Link began to silently pray to Hylia _Don't let him catch me, don't let him catch me_

The doors opened to their fullest, and Ganondorf, now wearing a crown that Link remembered from the little bit of history he had actually payed attention to, was a Hylian Crown of Engagement.

Holodrum did Rings, Labrynna did Necklaces, Hyrule...crowns. It was an old tradition tracing back to the first king and queen, so it was a really big deal, not something to be taken lightly. And if Ganondorf was wearing one...then that meant that he must be engaged to...Princess Zelda.

Link shuddered from where he hid, then froze when Ganondorf's blood red gaze scanned the room, before the Gerudo began to grin maliciously. "The hero is dead" he proclaimed, before turning and leaving the room. Slamming the doors shut, and going to tell his almost bride the news.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Link stared across the open Hyrule field, his now blood red eyes wide as he looked out at what had once been a beautiful plain.

Link's clawed hands gripped into fists, and a low growl formed in his throat. Ganon would NOT walk away from this, he would make sure of that. But if he was going to fight Ganondorf...he was going to need some help.

* * *

 **Alright! And that's that. Remember, new poll, please vote!**


End file.
